The present invention relates to a cutting tool or the like such as a pair of pruning shears or xe2x80x9csecateursxe2x80x9d comprising two active members such as a blade and an anvil pivotally mounted about a common transverse axis.
Numerous cutting tools or the like of the above-specified type are known, and many such tools have two tubular handles enabling actuator grips to be disposed at a distance from the common transverse axis so as to increase the cutting or clamping force of the tool by means of the lever arm effect.
In particular, a cutting tool or the like of the above-specified type is known in which the rear portion of each active member, i.e. blade or anvil, is surrounded by an intermediate element on which a tubular handle is engaged, means being provided for fixing each tubular handle to the rear portion of the corresponding active element.
In that known tool, the intermediate element is in two portions separated by a longitudinal plane and it is inserted inside the tubular handle, with the rear portion of the corresponding active member being inserted therein by force, said rear portion being substantially conical in shape so as to force the two portions of the intermediate element against the inside walls of the tubular handle.
In that embodiment, which gives entire satisfaction, it is necessary to apply considerable force in order to assemble the tool or to disassemble it in order to replace each active member, i.e. blade or anvil for a pair of secateurs.
The object of the present invention is to propose a cutting tool or the like of the above-specified type enabling the handle to be mounted and removed easily on the corresponding active member without reducing the reliability of the connection between the handle and the said active member.
The object of the invention is also to lighten the head of the cutting tool or the like beside the active members, by eliminating the two-part active elements.
In accordance with the present invention, in the cutting tool or the like of the above-specified type, the rear portion of each active member has a cross-section of height greater than its width, the corresponding intermediate element is made by being overmolded around said rear portion, and said rear portion and said corresponding intermediate element are pierced by at least two through holes, each for passing a fastener such as a screw for fixing the corresponding tubular handle in place.
Contrary to the teaching of the prior art as recalled above which recommends mounting the intermediate element at a force-fit inside the tubular handle, the present invention uses the fact that by making the intermediate element as an overmolding around the rear portion of each active element while leaving room for at least two through holes to pass respective fasteners such as screws, it is possible to obtain dimensions for the intermediate element that are sufficiently precise and regular to guarantee sufficient clearance to enable the tubular handle to be engaged on the intermediate element, while ensuring that said clearance is not excessive, which would become troublesome and harmful while the tool is in use.
The tubular handle can then be fixed on the intermediate element by at least two fasteners such as screws passing through the tubular handle and the intermediate element.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, each intermediate element has, on one side of the corresponding rear portion, respective cavities around through hole for receiving respective nuts adapted to cooperate with corresponding screws.
The nuts are thus locked in said cavities when the tubular handle is engaged on the intermediate element and no longer constitute obstacles on the outside of the tubular handle.
It is thus preferable to use screws of length selected to avoid extending beyond the nuts when screwed therein. The tubular handle can thus be pierced by a single hole for passing each screw, the handle being effectively clamped against the intermediate element by tightening the screw, thereby eliminating all slack in transmitting forces between the tubular handle and the corresponding intermediate element.